This present invention relates to the recording and playing back of an audio stream. An audio stream includes any combination of audio and/or audio data streams.
Audio streams have typically been recorded on analog media such as a cassette recorder. The audio stream may come via a broadcast signal, via cable, via satellite signal, or from another playback device. Once the audio stream has been recorded, the recorder is used to rewind the recording medium and play what was recorded. However, due to the nature of the analog medium, once the recorder has started recording, it is not possible to play back the portion of the audio stream that has already been recorded until the recording session is terminated.
Thus, there is a need for an improved way of recording portions of audio transmissions.